The Stranger
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: When Randy Orton's girlfriend is scared of a new roommate he doesn’t know if he should believe her. Plz R&R!
1. Stranger At The Door

**Stranger at the Door**

Haley opened the door and looked at the man that stood before her.

"We're not religious and we don't support charities," she said closing the door.

"That's not what I'm here for," he said. Haley opened the door again. "I'm here to see Janet Stevens."

"Well she's not here so you'll have to come back later," Haley said slamming the door.

Haley ran back upstairs and jumped into the bed.

"Time to wake up," she said kissing Randy.

"I feel like I just went to sleep," he said rolling over.

"Well you went to sleep about seven hours ago, then I woke you up, then you went back to sleep and I woke you up again five minutes later," Haley explained.

"Now I understand," he said wrapping his arm around her neck. "Let's get back to my dream though."

He pulled Haley down to his chest and began kissing her.

"That close?" She asked smiling at him.

"It was a little bit steamier," he said smirking. "Let's get more tongue and more touching."

"I'll try," Haley said as she felt Randy's hand slipping even further down her waist.

They laid in bed in each other's arms for two hours before they heard laughing coming from downstairs.

"Your mom's home?" Randy asked.

"I guess so," Haley said adjusting her ponytail. "But I don't know who shy brought with her."

"Let's go check it out," he said pulling his pants on.

They walked downstairs together and Janet looked pleased to see them.

"Hi Randy," Janet said happily. "Haley, Randy, this is Darren. He'll be staying with us for a while."

"Who is he?" Haley asked.

"He's your aunt Joy's son," Janet replied.

"Aunt Joy didn't have any children," Haley said.

"She had a child when she was fifteen but gave him up for adoption."

"How do you know this is him?" Haley asked.

"He gave me this," Janet said passing Haley a pendant.

"It's a nice pendant and everything mom but it proves diddly-squat," Haley said passing it back to her mother.

"It was given to him by his mother. The back of it reads 'Whenever you feel lost look at the pendant to find your way back'. She told us all about it before she passed away last year."

"Okay, whatever," Haley said. "Can I go over to Randy's for a while?"

"I don't know you two," Janet said.

"That rule is so stupid mom," Haley said. "Randy's allowed to stay over here all the time but I can't stay at his place for a while?"

"C'mon Ms. Stevens, you know I'd never hurt your daughter," Randy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Only until dinner," Janet said. "I want you to get close to Darren."

"Whatever," Haley said. "I'll see you later."

"And Randy, you know that you're always invited to dinner," Janet said.

"And you know that I'll always take you up on that invitation," he said winking at her. "Nice to see you again Ms. Stevens."

"Go have fun you two," Janet said shaking her head.



"I can't believe she's still doing that after a year," Haley said as they got out of the car.

"She's your mother and she's protective," Randy said unlocking the door.

"You don't see her as often as I do," she said laughing.

"I see you a lot though," he said kissing her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Haley said pulling Randy down closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Randy said breathing her in. "I thought about you every night and every day that I was away from you."

"So did I," she said kissing him.

The two laid in his bed passionately kissing for an hour before Haley felt Randy's hands running down her body. Haley let her hand rest on Randy's while she continued to kiss him. He slowly ran his hand back up underneath her shirt.

"Do you want to today?" Randy asked kissing her neck.

"Yeah," she said breathing deeply.

She quickly threw her shirt off and pulled him closer to her. He unclasped her bra and threw it across the room. She lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it by the side of the bed.

"You're beautiful," he said kissing her chest.

"Randy, it's been two weeks, I need it just as bad as you do," Haley said smiling at him.

"There's no doubt that you're my girl," he said laughing.



"Sorry we're late," Haley said running into the kitchen.

"Oh that's quite alright," Janet said. "I was having such a great conversation with Darren I got dinner on late."

"Smells great," Randy said sitting down at the table. "What's for dinner?"

"Tonight we're having sweet and sour chicken with rice and broccoli," Janet said. "What took you guys so long?"

"Traffic was really backed up," Randy said.

Haley looked at him and laughed.

"So Darren, what are you doing in St. Louis?" Randy asked.

"I'm going to school here," Darren answered. "Oh Ms. Stevens, let me help you with that."

"No, I'm fine," she said sternly but smiling at the same time.

"No one's allowed to help mom with dinner," Haley said taking her seat.

"What's your area of study?" Randy asked.

"Architecture at the Washington University in St. Louis," Darren said as Janet sat down with everyone.

"You got a girlfriend?" Haley asked as she started passing the food around the table.

"No, not at the moment," Darren answered. "And you're still in high school?"

"Yes, I'm in my senior year," Haley replied.

"What do you plan on doing afterwards?" He asked.

"Randy's hiring me as his personal assistant," Haley said looking at Randy. "He's absolutely hopeless at planning his own trips."

"So you travel a lot?" Darren asked Randy.

"Yeah, I'm a major superstar in the WWE," Randy replied. "Excellent supper as usual Ms. Stevens."

"Randy, call me Janet," she answered. "And thank you for the compliment. Haley, how's school going?"

"It's going good. I have a ninety-three percent average in Core French, ninety-five percent in Anatomy, eighty-nine percent in Issues in Human Growth and Development and a ninety-seven percent average in Healthy Active Living Education," Haley replied.

"Congrats," Randy said kissing Haley on the forehead.

"That's great darling," Janet said.

"That's amazing," Darren said. "But Randy, aren't you quite a bit older than Haley?"

"There's a nine year difference," Haley replied.

"Isn't that illegal?" He asked.

"Isn't it none of your business?" Haley asked rudely.

"Haley, calm down," Janet said firmly. "Please mind your manners, after all, Darren will be living here with us for a while."

"Where's he going to stay?" Haley asked. "There's your bedroom, my bedroom and Randy's room here. There's no more bedrooms and the basement is not ideal for living."

"Well, I was hoping that Randy wouldn't mind-"

"That's bullshit," Haley fought. "I'm not allowed to stay over there and now you're not letting him stay here either?"

"She's got a point hun. Whenever I stay here I'm in your room," Randy said taking Haley's hand.

"That's not the point," Haley said looking at him. "This is not fair Janet."

"We'll compromise then," Janet said. "Darren can have Randy's room and you'll be able to stay the night at Randy's."

"Okay, but then Randy can still stay here in my room," Haley said

"This is fun being negotiated over," Randy said.

Janet laughed and then looked back at Haley.

"Yes Haley, Randy can still stay in your room," Janet said.

"I think I win both ways," Randy said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm still not happy about this," Haley said standing up. "Janet, I'm staying at Randy's tonight."

"Sure Haley, just be on time for classes tomorrow."

"Will do," Haley said as they left the house. "I don't trust him."

"You'll get used to it," Randy said.




	2. That Strange Morning

**That Strange Morning**

Haley woke up and looked around. She had no idea where she was and she was about to freak out when she noticed that there was an arm around her waist. She froze.

"Morning to you too," the man said and rolled over.

"Get away from me!" Haley screamed, grabbed the blankets and scurried to the other end of the bed.

"Calm down," he said leaning back. "Stuff like this happens all the time."

"It doesn't happen to me!" Haley yelled.

"So you haven't had that many one night stands. You'll learn to love it," he said. "You'll also learn to leave before the morning."

"You don't understand! This doesn't happen to me," Haley said beginning to cry. "This is my first time."

"Your first one night stand, so what?" He asked blowing her off.

"No, my first time ever!" Haley yelled.

"Oh, really…" he said now feeling awkward. "Well something must've happened last night or we wouldn't have done anything."

"All I remember is coming to a party and then this," she said hugging the blankets.

"Well the party was here, at my house," he said. He thought for a second and then looked at her. "How about we kiss and see if that sparks any memories?"

Haley looked at him in disgust first of all but then didn't real see what harm it could do, they had already had sex and were laying in bed naked together.

"I guess so," she said as he leaned in.

When they kissed there were instant sparks. The two instantly connected and the way they felt were rare. Few people in the world instantly connect.

"So what's the name of a pretty girl like you?" He asked.

"Haley Stevens," she said as he pecked her on the cheek.

"That's beautiful," he said. "It captures your youth yet it gives people the sense that you're capable of so much more."

"And your name sir?" Haley asked.




End file.
